


But What Can I Do?

by AstaianNymph



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Firefly AU, Gen, M/M, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstaianNymph/pseuds/AstaianNymph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 3-sentence piece for <a href="http://adamantsteve.tumblr.com/post/46952271586">a prompt</a> which wanted to see a Clint/Coulson Firefly!AU with Clint as River.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But What Can I Do?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AdamantSteve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantSteve/gifts).



Clint was sweating and shivering in his nightmare, muttering ‘two by two, hands of blue’ over and over in his bunk, even three months after he had woken up from the stasis his older sister, Dr. Natasha Romanov, had used to smuggle him out of the school for gifted children that had abused him.

Phil had quietly grown so close to the troubled man as he was the only one with a knack for understanding the lack of emotional filters in Clint’s brain who was also not afraid of his out-of-this-world intelligence on the ship.

As much as it pained him, he turned back to clean his guns again because he knew that Rev. Banner would be praying for Clint and Tony would let him know if he woke up and because Phil knew that as much as he wanted to help, he would only hurt his love if he tried to help his nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say how hard it was to match who would be whom. If you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them in the comments.


End file.
